


Little Spoon

by PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles/pseuds/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles
Summary: Very short, brief scenario of Donnie being the little spoon lol





	Little Spoon

Not that donnie really cares about sleeping positions, literally all you are doing is sleeping together, no big deal, sometimes he just wonders how he always ends up being in the position of the so called “little spoon” when it comes to sleeping with Mikey. Especially considering that he was far taller than the younger, and speaking of which he was also older, it would just make more sense for him to be the “big spoon.”

And yet… arms draped around him, a heavy thigh wrapped over his midsection, chest flush against his bare soft shell, the warmth clinging to him from behind… it felt.. safe.. too comfortable to complain.

A soft sigh ghosting across the back of his neck pulls him out of his thoughts. Donnie shifts slightly and Mikey’s grip on his tightens, fingers brushing over his chest.

Ah, so Mikey hadn’t fallen asleep yet. Donnie reaches up and twines his fingers with one of Mike’s hands, pulling it up so it rests on his mouth. He presses his beak to the back of it and keeps it there, the contact against his lips felt calming, reassuring.

Mikey lazily nuzzles the back of Donnie’s neck in response and somehow presses the full length of his body closer, entangling their legs. He settles with his beak pressed to the top of Donnie's shoulder, in the crook of his neck.

They doze off together like this, flushed and content, perfectly relaxed in this soothing embrace.

Maybe the “little spoon” isn’t so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic before, I usually draw these kind of scenarios, but as of late haven't had time to draw, so I'm trying out writing for fun   
this is just a short one to test the waters, I have many other things planned and in progress


End file.
